1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to an operating method of a broadcasting receiver storing a broadcasting program and a broadcasting receiving enabling of the method, and more particularly to an operating method of a broadcasting receiver when a channel is switched during the storing of a broadcasting program, and a broadcasting receiver enabling of the same.
2. Background Art
Today, the development of a broadcasting receiver having a personal video recorder (PVR) function that records and stores a broadcasting program, after receiving it, has been accelerated and the user's necessity for search for recorded things has been also increased as the capacity of the recorded things is increased.
In this regard, a conventional broadcasting receiver has proposed a method that searches recorded things by outputting progress bars matching with the progresses of the recorded things.
However, the recorded things are not easily searched using only the progress bars so that there is an acute demand for the development of a broadcasting receiver with which a user can more conveniently search recorded things.
In particular, in a broadcasting receiver using a time-shift function, a user occasionally intends to comprehend the recorded content by searching recorded things recorded using the time-shift function, however the conventional broadcasting receiver has failed to reflect such user's needs.
Therefore, in order to solve such a conventional problem, there is a demand for the development of an operating method of a broadcasting receiver that allows a user to understand the content of the stored broadcasting program more easily in a broadcasting receiver adopting a time-shift function, and a broadcasting receive enabling of the same.